The present disclosure relates to a memory device.
While electronic products are constantly becoming smaller, at the same time they tend to have ever higher degrees of capacity in order to process greater amounts of data. Accordingly, as one method for improving the integrity of semiconductor memory devices, memory devices having a vertical transistor structure, instead of an existing planar transistor structure, are being proposed.